


Back In Line, Private

by StephenStrange35



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Hydra AU, Hydra Steve Rogers, Hydra Tony Stark, IronStrange, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephenStrange35/pseuds/StephenStrange35
Summary: Stephen Strange, 19, was recently brought into a Hydra base and given a job. He took it knowing he'd be at least a bit more safe here than on the streets. With a mix of characters who in their own ways are each a bit odd, this job turns out to be not quite what he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> »»——⍟——««All of this work comes out of ideas, or directly quotes, from a personal rp I do with some friends of mine. The only character I do play in this is Stephen Strange, so any other characters and their actions/behaviors do belong to them(characters all belong to marvel). There are some changes in the characters that we have made to either satisfy ourselves or make the rp run a bit more smoothly.»»——⍟——««

Stephen had been staying with Hydra under certain working circumstances for the past seven months now and generally knew about who all was on his team and where to find them on their evening off. The team had gone on a few missions throughout the last week or so and they hadn’t gone as smoothly as planned. Nothing horrible happened but things could’ve, and should've been... “cleaner” so to say. Due to this, there was more paperwork for the captain to deal with than per usual and instead of going through the hassle of hiring a trainer for any of the team members, he would rather give them the night off.

Stephen was one of the two youngest members, him and Tony both being 19 at the time. The other members are all over 21, as a matter of fact two members alongside the captain are just over 100, if you count the spirit, three members. A night off was unheard of, even a half day off was hard to get. Come to think of it, in all his seven months, Stephen couldn’t remember a single day, nor night, he had gotten off. To be completely truthful with himself, he wasn’t quite sure what he would spend the night doing.

It was only around four o’clock when the team had arrived back to the base and went to their separate rooms of choice, so Stephen decided to hold off on eating, unlike Tony who went to the kitchen to grab arms full of snacks to drag back to his own room, or quite possibly the air vents. Most of the training rooms were closer to the entrance than Stephen’s room due to how much later he had joined Hydra. Once Nat had reached her resort of choice, it was just him and the cool dark silver-y halls. He quickly reached his room, opening the door hearing it ever so slightly creak, reminding himself to ask Rocket if he could fix it in his spare time.

He wasn’t used to this feeling of being allowed his own choices, even after his years living on the streets he had to learn the rules of the new life he was in. It’s what caused him to be so good of a trainee at Hydra, he had only ever been taught that he must follow orders otherwise severe consequences would commence. He decided he’d begin to read his training books and every half hour take a break to read a bit of his fiction novels. He’d allow his cat to be on his bed at this time as he suspected no one would bother him. He claimed to not be an animal person, yet kept the cat hidden in his room, the bowls for feeding her hidden behind a beanbag in his room. 

A few hours pass as he continues his reading routine before he gradually becomes bored. At this point it must’ve been nearly seven o’clock, yet Stephen didn’t bother checking his phone nor the clock on his bedside stand. Instead, the 5’10” young man had decided to just pack a book bag full of his studying books, along with a single one of his fiction novels and pull the sash-like strap over his head to rest on the opposing shoulder of where the bag would lay at about thigh length. Once he had fixed his hair, he was ready to leave his room and head back down those cold quiet halls, the only sounds being his footsteps alongside the sound of his teammate’s running pace, as Bucky seemed to never stop running laps in the gym, which was located near Stephen’s room. For a bit the noise can be annoying or slightly irritating, but after a bit it simply becomes white noise in the background as most of the world gets toned out around him when he was previously reading. After walking down the halls for what felt like forever in the silent halls, yet was only a few minutes, he reached the door he set out to reach. The main training room, also commonly known as the shooting range.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter posts might slow down after this chapter due to the fact that I already had chapter 1 and part of chapter 2 typed out before posting either chapter. Thank you for your patience.

He knew who exactly would be in there, yet he didn’t know if he could do what he was about to do. He’s known everyone on the team for seven months now, and everyone’s familiar with each other, so this shouldn’t be an issue, right? Stephen was anxiously gripping the strap to his book bag as he sucked up the guts to open the door. Once he had, he walked in and set his book bag down on the floor near the back wall trying to ready himself for whatever was next to come. He leaned against the back wall before he began to speak, as he awaited the rest of the shots from the current round finish up.

“You’re still here after three hours we’ve had off so far?” He’d chime in once the gun stopped. He kept a straight face as he spoke, yet his expression was soft, along with the joking tone in his voice. Although he was intimidated by the lady he stood in the room with, especially as she held a weapon, he was trying his best to play it off and appear as calm. The redhead had only noticed he had entered the room as soon as he spoke.

She never took her eyes off the targets that had just been shot at as he spoke. "Yeah, the last few missions weren't exactly relaxing." Natasha put the gun down and looked at Stephen, then glares at the book bag that laid on the cold, concrete like floor as she removed the headphones that were basically safety procussions. "You're not going to read those here, are you? It's quite the noisy place." She said, directing her eyes back to the boy’s face.

Stephen began to speak again as he also directed his sight towards his book bag. “Oh, no, not here. I uh, was taking them with me to the common room as I thought I’d come in and see if you were interested in taking a break soon. In order to relax and all.” He raised a single eyebrow looking up at the lady who was slightly taller than him. “We could grab Bucky since the only thing he seems to have done for the past three hours is run repeatedly.”

The adult female hummed. "Sounds like a good plan." She said as she put the gun back in the support attached to her belt. "Though he’ll probably look like he just spent two years in Budapest." She cracked a smile at the boy as she spoke.

He didn’t expect such a response from her, at least not towards him. He straightened up before speaking once more. “Well I’m in no rush, so please take your time. He bent down and picked up his book bag, slinging it across himself once more as he checked to make sure none of the randomly placed buttons he had collected had fallen off.

Before he could say anything else, she spoke up again, breaking the momentary silence between the two. She nodded and adjusted the bun in her hair. "We can go now- and we should, since there’s the probability that he may have already worked himself too far." She admitted with a sigh, walking outside without waiting or looking back.

“Sounds like a deal. I wouldn't be shocked if he did already push himself too far." He responded as he smiled a bit.

She chuckled. ''Who knows? That's just his nature. Keep up, already.'' She said as she walked.

Stephen quickly went to catch up to her. He wasn’t used to getting such a casual response from her, let alone anyone on the team, maybe aside from Tony. “Does seem like himself to do so.” He’d pause for a bit. “Quite odd for us to get time off like this, isn’t it?”

“I don’t blame him.” Natasha said without further word on the manner, she then looks at Stephen. “Quite odd for you to have this time off. I do whatever I want.” She replied with a certain sass in her voice, moving her head forward.

He’d redirect his eyes to the floor again instead of the woman he was following. “That’s true.” He’d look back up at her. “It’s nice you do that though.”

''It's kind of nice to be able to.'' She gave him a quick glance. ''I spent all my life being forced to do things, so this feeling of freedom is... Relaxing? I don't know.'' Natasha shook her head with a low chuckle.  
“Oh, so did I. The idea of doing something that wasn’t ordered for a long period of time is… Frightening.” He’d say as he tightened his grip on the sash of his book bag.

''Takes a while to get used to it.'' She admitted, taking a turn and walking forward until they stumbled in front of the gym. ''Here we are. I better not walk in there and find him dead.''

“That would be unpleasant to say the least.”


End file.
